Sonia Nevermind
Sonia Nevermind (ソニア・ネヴァーマインド Sonia Nevāmaindo) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She has the title Ultimate Princess (超高校級の「王女」''chō kōkō kyū no “ōjo”''). She is the princess of Novoselic, which is a small European monarchy. At the end of the game, she and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. Appearance Sonia has knee-length blonde hair with pale skin and light green eyes. During gameplay, she wears a green and white dress with a large red ribbon on the chest and a dark green, almost black, ribbon in her hair. In one of her official artworks, she wears a golden dress and a white crown. Personality Sonia is a cheerful and polite girl with a great interest for Japanese culture. She is very kind and thoughtful, and she cares deeply for her friends. She is also rather naïve. Sonia is fascinated with serial killers and the occult, and has actually stated that she likes Friday the 13th. While very friendly, her commands are rather assertive and captivates the undivided attention of everyone surrounding her. However in the fifth chapter, Sonia suddenly likes to curse and shout out loud when she is upset or in trouble. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy Before travelling to Japan, Sonia lived a comfortable life in the kingdom of Novoselic. She eventually became interested in Japanese culture, and traveled to the country to study it. She was a member of the Ultimate Despair, who survived The Tragedy, and was later brought to the Neo World Program by the Future Foundation with the other Remnants of Despair. Island Life of Mutual Killing During the events of the game, Sonia states that she won't let herself be killed nor kill any of her friends. Her words come true, and she is one of the survivors at the end of the game. Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Sonia was one of the students who did not panic when they were transported to the Dangan Island. She, along with everyone else, went exploring after Usami dismissed them. She is first seen in the Hotel Restaurant being teased by Teruteru Hanamura. Later, she and the groups take Usami's present and happily play at the beach on the first island, though not everyone seems happy about it. Later on, Monokuma came and changed their normal Field Trip, into a Field Trip of Mutual Killing. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair In the first chapter, Sonia was eager to clean the Old Lodge, but Nagito Komaeda was elected to clean it instead of her, as a result of his luck which made her sad because she had never went "cleaning" before. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts In the second chapter, she held a girls-only party at the beach, at which most of the girls on the island attended. Much to Kazuichi Soda's surprise and disappointment, she wears a full-body wetsuit to the event, but it's interrupted by Mahiru Koizumi, one of the girl who rejected her invitation, being found dead in the beach house. Sonia recognize the mask that were left by the culprit near Mahiru's corpse. It's a serial killer mask, called as Sparkling Justice. This evidence made her to believed that the serial killer who responsible for Mahiru's dead, not one of the trapped students. However, near the end of the trial, Sonia reveals that Sparkling Justice was not originally Japanese, and this is proof that Peko Pekoyama could not possibly be the vigilante. This comes after the vote, but since Peko is ultimately considered the culprit, the rest of the class is able to pass the trial. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In the third chapter, Sonia was one of the students who wasn't affected by the Despair Disease, so she, along with the other non-affected students, moved to the Motel on the third island. Sonia meets with Hiyoko Saionji, who, after bathing for the first time in days, is unable to tie her own obi properly, since Mahiru, who helped her before, was murdered. Sonia then suggests Hiyoko to use the full-body mirror in the live house, which results in Hiyoko walking in on Mikan Tsumiki while she's in the process of murdering Ibuki Mioda, causing Mikan to kill Hiyoko. Sonia is briefly suspected due to not having an alibi at the time of the crime. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? In the fourth chapter, Sonia became excited to ride the Roller Coaster because there are no amusement parks in her kingdom. During a conversation while the entire remaining cast were debating whether or not to ride the roller coaster, Gundham Tanaka tells a quick story of how he went to a demon-filled amusement park in Hell. Sonia asks to accompany him the next time he goes, in which he replies that he must offer the blood of a virgin as the entrance fee and that he'd use Sonia's. She promptly says that her blood would not be suitable to meet those demands, alluding to her no longer being a virgin. Kazuichi was very displeased about that comment. She also developed a friendship with Gundham, hanging around the Surprise House with him. However, she refused to believe that Gundham was the culprit behind the murder of Nekomaru Nidai. Gundham is ultimately convicted, and Sonia pleads with Monokuma to spare him, but Gundham scolded her for that, calling her attempt to intercede with someone prepared to meet his fate as “dishonorable” and unbecoming of someone like her. After Gundham's executed, Sonia is the one who tells the others that if they give up on life, Gundham might return from the pits of hell and be angry with them. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair In the fifth chapter, Sonia is extremely upset by Nagito making light of Byakuya Togami and Gundham's deaths. She contributed to the investigation by discovering that the bomb in the Doll factory was a fake, and when she proved that the bomb was a fake one, she tested to see if it would explode in front of the abandoned Hope's Peak Academy building. During the trial, as Hajime Hinata realizes and when the traitor confesses, they can deduce that Chiaki Nanami is the traitor from the Future Foundation in the group, Sonia tries to argue against him, by claiming that if Hajime's proof is that Chiaki knew Nagito's bombs were fake, the same could apply to her, but Hajime points out that Monomi saw Sonia testing the bombs, and reported to Chiaki. After the verdict, Sonia, in tears, tells Chiaki that she does not believe that Chiaki would ever betray the group, and still considers her a friend. Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair After witnessing her friends fall one by one because of this sadistic game, Sonia vows to stay alive. Along with others, Sonia is in disbelief that Hajime is actually Junko Enoshima's pawn for her sadistic project, which was previously thwarted by Makoto Naegi and the Future Foundation. When she believes that the Forced Shutdown will cause her to lose her memories, Sonia begins to despair, believing that it will render everyone's efforts and the deaths of their friends meaningless. However, when Hajime convinced everyone to use Forced Shutdown, she told told AI Junko (despite AI Junko saying that they'll forget their friends & their deaths) that Hajime's words made her realize that the future they make will be the future their friends made for them; so for their deceased friends' sakes and efforts not going in vain, she won't back down and chooses to activate the Forced Shutdown. After the defeat of AI Junko and the virtual version of Chiaki was finally gone, Sonia is one of the few that survives. Execution 'Princess Sonia - '''Sonia is made into a Snow White puppet by Monokuma. Monokuma acts out the story, and as it continues, Sonia eats the apple. However, unlike with Snow White, Sonia does not wake up again. The story ends with Monokuma, as Snow White’s stepmother, living happily ever after. This execution is only shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Gundham Tanaka Sonia and Gundham's friendship blooms during Chapter 4 after they finished the Roller Coaster ride. Sonia's showed some interest in Gundham's hamsters, calling them cute, which successfully flusters Gundham. Gundham also called her as 'she-cat'. Kazuichi Soda Kazuichi has had a liking for Sonia since the Field Trip of Mutual Killing began. Kazuichi always supports Sonia's claims and defends her from any contradictions. Although Kazuichi shows a lot of interest in her, Sonia makes it very clear that she is far from interested and when talking to Hajime she refers to him as her stalker. She also is much more hostile towards Kazuichi than she is towards any other student. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Falkor's Muffler *Gugelphupf Cake *Brightly Colored Jeans *Another Battle *Century Potpourri Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Novoselic Kingdom *Makango Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Envious Influence - Greatly increases Influence Gauge. Effective during the class trial. Cannot be combined with Attentive Influence. Quotes *“My name is Sonia Nevermind.” *“It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavour to maintain a lasting friendship!” *“I am truly happy that someone has casually walked up to me to talk... This must be what it means to have classmates! I am very touched!” *“In my own country, I had not a single friend my own age who was my equal in status. And so, for everyone to gather and partake in this group activity... It is a feeling most novel! ...I applaud you all!” *“However, what happens next depends on us. As long as we do not kill anyone, this will all be fine.” *“I do not intend to kill anyone...and I do not intend to be killed easily either!” *“Raise your head. There is no need to worry!” *BOW DOWN!” *“I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT!” *“I can read and write 30 languages. It's a necessity for the royal family.” *“Guiding my people along the right path is the duty of a ruler!” *“I was surprised...so that is what Japanese harakiri looks like. He actually cut his own stomach by himself... The life of a yakuza must be trully difficult.” (''talking about Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) *“Shush! Lower your voice!” (to Hajime Hinata) *“You are hopeless... Since I have already sailed this far, I shall sink you into the ocean.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“However...expanding my knowledge like this is the duty of every member of the royal family.” *“Do you not agree that dismissing a different set of values due to ignorance is foolish?” *“Although I cannot allow killing under any circumstances, the lives of humans are shaped by destiny...” *“Just because we make an effort to prevent danger, it does not mean we can defy destiny.” *“Besides...my life belongs to my country and its people.” *“If I were to die, it would be for no other reason than the sake of my country and my people.” *“If I die here...it would be meaningful to my country and my people. So...I do not fear death.” *“If I showed my fear, it would fill my people with despair...” *“But in the end, no matter where I go...I am nothing but a princess.” *“I...I want to go home! Right now! I want to go back to my homeland where my family and people are waiting for me...!” *“Who did you have your heart set on initially, and who do you intend to switch to later?” *“Remember, Even at a green light, if you all stop together, you need not to be afraid!” *“Gundham, who tames the Four Dark Devas as he pleases, is so much cooler than any ultimate weapon!” (to Gundham Tanaka) *“Capturing Nagito... Is that...really the right thing to do...? If everyone agrees to it, I do not intend to object. However...will that solve anything?” (talking about Nagito Komaeda) *“And then... I finally found it. Hajime, you... Look just like the legendary hero from my country.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“You wear a white shirt just like the legend says, and your hair looks like an antenna! And your face...is completely unremarkable!” (to Hajime Hinata) *“After all this time, Hajime... So...you were my destined one...” (to Hajime Hinata) Trivia *The name "Sonia" is a Slavic variant of the name "Sophia", which means "wisdom". It is very widespread nowadays, especially in eastern Europe and Scandinavia. **"Sonia" is also a feminine given name in Hindi, derived from the word सोना sonāa, which means "golden" - matching Sonia's hair color. *Sonia's surname is taken from the title of the band Nirvana's second album, Nevermind. **Her home country of Novoselic is named after Nirvana's bassist, Krist Novoselic. *Sonia's e-Handbook states that she likes the occult/Japanese culture, but she dislikes sour plums. * In Island Mode, she states that she loves Japanese dramas. * In Island Mode, Sonia make a reference to Mafuba, a technique designed to seal demons away in a famous manga, Dragon Ball. *Sonia's voice actor, Miho Arakawa, is known for her role as Himari Takakura from the anime Mawaru Penguindrum, and was one of the two voice actors requested by the creators to portray a specific character in the game, the other being Kotono Mitsuishi, voice actress of Peko. *In Chapter 2, Sonia tells Hajime that she can read and write in 30 languages. *In Chapter 4, she indirectly declares to Gundham that she isn't a virgin to [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/763296-danganronpa-2-goodbye-despair/69381478 interpretation]. *Her Blood type is A. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Alive